Chosen(#2 in the Kenobi Twin series)
by Kadi-WanKenobi
Summary: Kadi has always been close to animals. But, she is closer to them than she knew.


Title: Chosen (#2 in the Kenobi Twin Series)  
Rating: G  
Archive: Please ask first.  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: The Star Wars universe and all its charecters belong to George Lucas and his companies. Ava Peddra, Kadi-Wan Kenobi, Master Jayherals Herwyqrt, and Dev Katoa belong to me.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chosen  
by Kadi-Wan Kenobi  
  
I couldn't believe it. I didn't have lessons for the whole day anymore! Ever since I had come to the Temple, there had been lessons non stop each day. I could hardly ever find time to get away and have enough time to myself. That had been 6 months ago. Now I had half a day every day. There were several parts of the Temple I still hadn't seen. Shutting the door behind me, I headed for the lift. Time to explore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I walked down the hall, I couldn't help but wonder where I was. I had been walking for what seemed like hours and was completely turned around. As I walked down the hall, a noise suddenly caught my ears. I froze and listened. No. It couldn't be. The noise came again. Following my ears, I slid through a door leading to a garden I had never been to before. The smell hit me almost instantly. I couldn't help but smile. I hadn't thought I would ever smell that again. It was like being home again. Horses. Before me was the largest gardens I had ever seen. There was a large pasture and what I guessed was a barn. Feeling relaxed, I walked quickly toward the barn. Inside, several horses turned to stare at me. I smiled. This was a dream come true. Walking up to the first stall, I gently began to pet the mare, who had come to greet me.  
"Hey girl. How are you?" I whispered, patting her nose. Stepping away from her, I continued to do so for each and every horse.  
"I take it you like horses." A quiet voice asked in mild amusement behind me. With a small gasp, I spun around. I hadn't sensed anyone in the room. Sitting on a bale of hay was a aging Jedi Master. For a moment I just stared at him, then remembered my manners. Quickly, I bowed in respect.  
"I'm sorry if I disturbed you." I began.  
"Enough of that sithly formal stuff. How about you just tell me your name?" I couldn't help but smile at his words. I found I already liked him.  
"Kadi-Wan Kenobi."  
"Ah, so your the new Initiate everyone talked about a few months ago." He said. I felt myself go slightly pale. Everyone had been talking about me. He must have noticed.  
"Don't worry, it wasn't anything like that." He said with a laugh. "I'm Master Jayherals Herwyqrt, but you can call me Master Jay. Now, what brings you hear?"  
"I was exploring and heard the horses. They remind me of home." I said quietly, looking over at them again. He smiled kindly.  
"Its hard leaving a place where you grew up. Well, you're welcome to stay as long as you want."  
"Thanks." I said, turning to a horse who had nudged me in the back.   
  
Chapter 2  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~6 months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As I was washing Mejay, I was surprised to hear the door to the gardens. Looking up, I saw Bant and Reeft walk in with a group other Padawans, including Bruck, and a few Masters. My eyes immediately narrowed at the sight of him. Maybe it was genetic, but, like Obi-Wan, I didn't get along too well with him. The group walked up to talk with Master Jay. Turning my attention back to the horse, who had managed to find the treat I had hidden in my pouch without my notice, I turned off the water and started drying her off. Once sure she wouldn't catch a cold, I released her in the pasture and went back to the barn. Inside, I was surprised to find that Master Jay was holding a feed bucket with four datapads inside. Confused, I stood back and watched as 20 of the Padawans walked forward and eack picked one of the datapads. I noticed each Padawan went back to a small group. Bant and Reeft were together as a group, Bruck was with 3 of his friends and the other groups had 2-4 each. As I put away the washing tack, I couldn't help but notice Bant and Reeft suddenly get downcast.   
"Hi guys." I asked, walking over.  
"Kadi! I haven't seen you in days. I didn't expect you to be here." Bant said, looking up at me in surprise.  
"I've been working here for about 6 months. I thought I told you." I looked around as the groups started to spread apart, some talking to the Masters while others gathered around certain horses. "What's going on? Hardly anyone ever come down here."  
"Its the Jedi Championships."  
"Jedi Championships? Never heard of it."   
"Once a year, the Jedi get together and test their skills against one another. Master/Padawan groups spar against one another and perform katas. The Padawans have sparring tournaments and acrobatic tournaments. And the Toset."  
Once again, I had no idea what they were talking about. "The Toset?"  
"Its an all day event. 20 teams made up of 4 Padawans each compete against each other in different events. One of which is a big obstacle course where the whole team must cooperate, each running a small portion of the course before tagging the next teammate. We're down here to pick our team horse for the day."  
"Ok, maybe I missed something, but why are you so gloomy?" I asked. It didn't sound at all bad. "It sounds like fun."  
"Its the horse we got. Jeet." Reeft said glumly, holding out the pad.  
"Jeet. I know him. He's very sweet."  
"And is always in last place when raced and that's when he actually leaves the starting gate." She had a point, he wasn't much of a race horse.   
"Well, what if you could teach him how to get better?"   
"Thanks, but I don't think so. He's so stubborn, he would drive the patients of Master Yoda."  
  
Chapter 3  
"So, who's on your team other than you two?" I asked, changing the subject.   
"Obi-Wan and another Padawan named Dev." Reeft said as we headed for the doors leading out of the garden.   
"Dev? Dev Katoa?" I asked.   
"Yes, that's him. You know him?"  
"We met at the New Year festival. I didn't know he was back at the Temple."  
"He is supposed to get back the day after tomorrow. We will be deciding you does what that afternoon." Bant paused for a moment. "We had better go. One of our classes starts soon. Bye Kadi."  
"Bye Bant, bye Reeft." I called after them, then turned to head back for the stable. I wished I could help them in some way. I knew I couldn't participate in the Toest, but if I could just help, it wouldn't be so bad. I suddenly heard a liud noise come from the barn. Running inside, I saw Bruck along with his friends teasing one of the young horses by holding some grain just out of reach. My eyes narrowed as I silently approached them.  
"What are you doing?" I demanded, making them let go of the grain in surprise. It scattered all over the ground. Great. I would have to sweep the floor all over again.  
"Well, if it isn't Oafy-Wan's twin, Kadi-Wrong." He said, trying to regain his composure.  
"Bruck, is it just me, or do you have a serious hearing problem? The name's Kadi-Wan." I said calmly back. It wasn't much of a comeback, but it was the first thing I thought of. I probably shouldn't have said anything. Its just I couldn't stand anyone who teased animals for fun.   
"You'd do well to remember your place." He spit out. I arched an eyebrow at him. Who does he think he is?   
"Since when did you become so high and mighty?" I asked. Bruck opened his mouth to say something, but was suddenly nudged by one of the others. Without a word, they left. A moment later, Master Jay walked in. He surveyed the spilled grain on the ground.  
"Anything happen while I was gone, Kadi?" He asked.  
"No. Bruck just dropped some grain." I said, heading over to the small closet where the broom was kept. Master Jay looked at me for a moment, then went back to whatever he had been doing. I quickly swept the grain up and threw it away, noticing the young horse watch the grain longingly. Making sure Master Jay was out of sight, I grabbed a small handful out of the sack and gave it to him.   
"Sorry about that boy." I said gently, patting his head with my other hand. As I stood there, I suddenly felt something peculiar. Frowning, I stopped petting him. What? Not sensing anything unusual, I looked down to find he had eaten all the grain. Pulling my hand away, I started to walk away, when the feeling came back. Just then, it hit me. The feeling was coming from the horse. I turned and looked at him. No doubt about it. I could sense that he wanted to run around the pasture. There was no sign of this if you just looked at him. He was standing there calmly, searching the ground for any grain I had dropped. I could tell what he was feeling and what he wanted. The Masters had never even mentioned something like this. Gathering the Force like I had taught, I silently asked if he wanted to go out. What happened next almost gave me a heart attack. The horse stopped what he was doing, looked me right in the eyes, and nodded his head once. Then he stood still, waiting.  
  
Chapter 4  
I was still pretty shook up when Master Jay came back.   
"Kadi, are you alright?" He asked, searching my face. I felt him begin to touch my mind, and made sure my shields were strong.  
"Yeah. I'm fine." I lied. For a moment, I said nothing as I finished up feeding several of the mares. Maybe I should tell Master Jay. I turned back to him. "Master Jay, have you...is it....can Jedi talk to horses through the Force?" I managed to ask. He frowned and gave me a funny look.  
"Not that I know of. You will learn how to manipulate some animals minds when your older. Why do you ask?"  
"Its just, something really weird happened earlier......forget it." I shook my head and began walking out. It was time for my to go do my homework. "Maybe I am going crazy."  
"There are Jedi however who are said to communicate with animals." I stopped and looked back at him. "Its more of a myth nowadays. Some Jedi claim there never were Animal Empaths."  
"Animal Empaths? Jedi who can talk with animals?" I asked.  
"Yes. Legend has it that it was a gift few Jedi were born with. They were supposedly able to communicate silently with animals, able to understand one another. But, its only a legend. If there were Jedi like that, they were dead long before even Master Yoda was born." He finished.   
"Yes, a legend." I bowed. "Well, goodnight Master Jay. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Good night Kadi."   
  
*****  
I couldn't sleep, no matter how hard I tried. My mind was going crazy. THere was just too many things to think about. Was I going crazy? Could I actually speak to animals? No, it was impossible. Noone could speak to animals. Then what had happened earlier? I was perfectly sane then. Does a crazy person know they are crazy? How could I help Bant, Reeft, Dev, and Obi-Wan? Was there someway I could help them? Suddenly, I thought of something. If I could talk to animals, could I talk with Jeet? Maybe I could actually figure out what was wrong with him. And I would be helping everyone as if I did. I turned over and closed my eyes. If I was going to help, I needed to get some sleep. I had to be awake to help after all.  
  
Chapter 5  
I took a deep breath as I approached Jeet. He instantly turned and looked me straight in the eye, like he knew something had changed about me.  
"Hi boy." I said, gently patting him as I slipped on his halter. Opening the door, I led him towards the tie-rail. I tacked him up without trouble and led him out. His ears perked forward as I nudged him toward the small arena. When I directed him towards the gate, he froze. Taking another deep breath, I closed my eyes and focused.  
"Its alright Jeet. I just want to know what's wrong with you." I said to him soothingly. Suddenly, it happened again. It was like we were connected. I could see into his mind. It was easier this time, but still very weird. At first, all I sensed was that he wanted to graze on the grass below his feet and would really like to eat the treat I had in my pouch. Opening my eyes, I nudged him again to move towards the starting gate. It came to me almost instantly. The small gates terrified him. He hated small spaces. A claustrophobic horse? It appeared so. And the reason for running so slow? He got so shook up from being kept in the gate, he couldn't concentrate on running fast through and over the obstacles. Instead of nudging him towards the gate again, I lead him around it. How would he do without the starting gate part?   
"Ok, Jeet. Show me what you've got." I whispered, patting him on the neck. Then I kicked him. He took off. For a moment, I was so startled that I came close to falling off. I had never been on a horse this fast before. He was in a full out gallop! Regaining my composure, I leaned forward slightly and steered him towards the first obstacle. We flew over the hedge! It was amazing! We were one as he made his way to the end of the end of the course. Weaving around the last obstacle, I slowed him down into a trot, then a walk. He was breathing hard, but held his head up high, like he was proud of himself. One ear was turned back to face me, waiting me to say something.   
"Good boy, Jeet! You were amazing!" I exclaimed patting him on the neck. Both ears perked up and he nodded his head. I couldn't help but laugh. This was incredible! I swung my leg over the saddle and started to lead him back to the barn. I was surprised to find Master Jay waiting for me. He had seen the whole thing. There was a small smile on his face.  
"Kadi, whatever you did, you made that horse fly through the course." He said as I approached him. I smiled.  
"I didn't do anything, Master Jay. It was Jeet. He did all the work." I said. We began moving towards the barn.  
"Well, you must have done something different from everyone else who has ever ridden him. He has never run that fast, even for me."   
"I swear, I didn't do anything different on the course, we just started in front of the gate." I looked up at Master Jay. "Its the gate. He's terrified of it." He looked at my for a moment.  
"If your going to help your friends, your going to have to figure out how to get him out of the gate. There is no way he can start races in front of the gate." He was right. What was I going to do?  
  
Chapter 6  
The next day, I still hadn't thought of anything. I had finished my chores early so I could meet with Bant and the rest. Bant had told me the spot where they were meeting and I had ridden Jeet over. He was lazily grazing beside me. I sensed them approach before I saw them. Jumping up, I ran over to meet them. Obi-Wan was with them.  
//Obi-Wan!// I yelled through our bond. I hadn't seen him in several months. His face lit up and he hurried ahead of the rest.  
//Kadi! What are you doing here?// He exclaimed. //I've been looking everywhere for you!//  
//I thought you knew. I work here after classes every day. Didn't I tell you?//  
//No.// Then I noticed 2 Masters a little ways behind them. Master Qui-Gon and a master I had never seen before.  
//What are the Masters doing here?// I asked.  
//They are in charge of this team. Reeft's and Dev's masters couldn't make it today and Bant's master is so busy in the infirmary, she won't be able to participate at all. That's why Master Peddra is here. Each team needs 4 Masters.//   
"Kadi, what's Jeet doing here?" Bant asked suddenly, getting our attention. I had been so focused on our conversation I hadn't noticed they had stopped next to us.  
"I rode him over here. He is part of the team, isn't he?" I asked. "Besides, I have some news for you."   
"Hello, Kadi." Master Qui-Gon said once they had arrived with the rest of us.  
"Hi Master Qui-Gon." I said, bowing in respect. He turned to Master Peddra.  
"Ava, this is Initiate Kadi-Wan Kenobi. Kadi, this is Master Ava Peddra." I bowed in respect.  
"Its nice to meet you Master Peddra." I said politely. She nodded her head. For some reason, I got the feeling she didn't want to be here.   
  
Chapter 7  
"So, have we decided who is going to have what position in the Toest?" Bant asked, looking from person to person. We had taken various spots in a small grove in the garden. I was perched on a large rock by Jeet.   
"Yes. I have the first leg of the race. I have to run the track and tag Bant, who has the next part. She has to swim through the lake, avoiding certain obstacles. Obi-Wan has the 3rd part. He is going to run the obstacle part of the course. Dev is doing the last part where he needs to ride Jeet through several obstacles." Reeft finished. I noticed that Bant, Dev, and Obi-Wan glanced glumly at Jeet.   
"Kadi, you said you had some news for us?" Bant asked suddenly, trying to change the subject.  
"Yep. I rode Jeet through the course yesterday. He flew through it. It was amazing!"  
"Kadi, are you sure we're talking about the same horse? The Jeet I know is the slowest horse in the stable."  
"I know what I'm talking about, Bant." I said in mock annoyance. Then I became serious. "Its the gate. He's terrified of it. It scares him so much that he can't focus on the rest of the course." They were looking at me like I was crazy. Maybe I was, maybe I wasn't, but I knew what I had sensed. "Look, I know it sounds crazy. Yesterday, when I rode him, we started in front of the gate. We just need to figure out how to get him used to the gate and he'll be fine."   
"I'm not sure what we could do, but its worth a try. I say we do it."   
"Me too." Obi-Wan agreed. Reeft nodded, then Dev. I smiled. Maybe, just maybe, we could help Jeet together.   
  
Chapter 8  
I felt like hitting my head against the wall as I once again tried to lead Jeet towards the gate. This was getting very frusturating. Dev kicked him as I lead him by his lead him by his bridle.He instantly spotted the gate and planted his feet firmly on the ground.  
"Come on Jeet." I said, pulling on his bridle. He began backing up. I pulled with all my might, but found myself being dragged along. //No, Jeet, no!// I exclaimed to him silently. He kept on going. I fell to the ground.  
"Jeet!" I yelled. He stopped in his tracks and looked down at me. He looked at me like he was saying You go in. I sighed and stood up. We had tried everything. Leading him in backwards, blindfolding him, etc. Even Master Qui-Gon had tried. Jeet wouldn't go in for anyone. I looked around at everyone, stopping on Obi-Wan. He was looking thoughtfully at the gate. Suddenly, he turned and met my gaze.  
"What if we made the starting gate look less like a box.."  
"and more like a tunnel." I finished the thought. "Like one on the course."   
"We could take the front and back doors off." Obi-Wan added.  
"It just might work. I'll be right back." I ran for the barn. Before we took apart the gate, I had to make sure it was alright with Master Jay.   
"Master Jay!" I yelled.  
"Kadi? What's wrong?" Master Jay asked, looking out from one of the stables, where he was wrapping a horses leg.  
"Is it ok if we take apart one of the starting gates? Obi-Wan has this idea that if we make the gate look more like a tunnel, we can get Jeet into it." I asked.  
"Woah, Kadi. Slow down. You want to take apart the gate?"  
"Not the whole gate, we just want to take off the doors. For a little while. Just until we convince Jeet it won't hurt him." I said excitedly. "Please Master Jay?"  
"Alright." He sighed. "But make sure you can put it back together afterwords!" I was already out of the door.  
  
*****  
It turned out, Obi-Wan's idea worked. Jeet finally got inside the gate, after much bribing and many treats. Then came the part of putting the doors on and getting him used to those. We were sure they wouldn't let Jeet start without the front door on. The first time we put on the front door, he backed up, turned around, and took off with Dev holding on for dear life. Master Qui-Gon and Master Ava then took the door and put it in his stall. With him. Lets just say he wasn't too happy about it. I swear he glared at me whenever I approached his stall. But slowly, ever so slowly, he walked over to it and checked it out. I convinced Master Jay to let us keep it in for a few days. Then we all retired for the night, praying that Jeet wouldn't do anything distructive to the door. If anything happened, we would be in big trouble.   
  
*****  
I slowly approached the stall 2 days later. Jeet was asleep and I didn't want to wake him. Creeping over, I looked in. I couldn't help but smile. Jeet had laid down, right next to the gate. He was using it like a head rest while he slept. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. Turning, I saw Dev walk into the stable. Putting a finger to my lips, I motioned for him to come over. He looked in and grinned.  
"We won't be having anymore trouble." I whispered with a smile.  
  
Chapter 9  
Before we knew it, it was only 2 days till the Toest. Everyone was nervous and excited. I had never seen the Temple so empty. Most of the Jedi had left for the remote planet of Heea, where the Jedi Championships were going to be held. The gang would be leaving tomorrow for Heea. It was disappointing that I wasn't going to be able to go. Since I was only an Initiate, I had to stay here and continue with my classes. That day, I was walking down the hall with Dev. He had finished training early and had decided to accompany me to the stables.  
"Nervous?" I asked as we walked.  
"No." I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He grinned. "A little...kind of...yes. Yes, I am very nervous. I know I shouldn't focus on my anxieties, but I can't help it. We will be competing in front of almost the entire Jedi Order."   
"Don't worry. You'll...do....just" I paused, frowning. Something was very wrong.  
"What is it?" Dev asked, concern on his face.   
"I don't know. Somethings wrong." Suddenly, I felt panic. It was coming from the horses.  
  
*****  
We raced down the hall. There was definitely something wrong at the stables. All the horses were in a pure panic. We rushed into the gardens. I gasped and dropped my bag. The stable was on fire!   
"The horses." I whispered, then took off for the barn. "Dev, contact Master Jay!" I yelled. He wasn't going to be back for another 20 minutes. It was lunch time for him. Dev grabbed his com-link and yelled into it, following me the whole time. I covered me face to protect it from the flames. Coming to the first stall, I undid the latch and swung the door open. Slapping the horse on its back to make it run out, I yelled at him to run, then made my way to the next stable. Dev rushed to help.  
"Get Jeet!" I yelled over the noise of panicking horses. He nodded and disappeared into the smoke.   
*****  
I was worried. Setting the last horse free, I looked for the Jeet and Dev, coughing from the smoke. Neither had passed me yet and it was getting to dangerous to stay in any longer.  
"Kadi!" I heard someone yell from the entrance.  
"I'm here!" I yelled back.  
"Get out of there!"  
"I can't! Dev's still in here with Jeet!"  
"You have to leave now!!!!!" I turned and ran the opposite direction. Suddenly, I heard a scream of pain. It had come from Dev. Finally, I spotted them. Dev was clutching his hands painfully. Jeet was still in his stall, frozen against the side. I rushed in and grabbed his halter. He still wouldn't budge! Frusturated and scared, I hit him as hard as I could with my hands on his rump. He dashed out of there. I grabbed Dev and dragged him quickly outside. And not a moment too soon. Falling to the ground, I watched the roof collapse into the rest of the stable.  
  
Chapter 10  
Gasping for breath, I opened my eyes and managed to sit up. Master Peddra was kneeling by me in concern.  
"Kadi, are you alright?" She asked, laying a hand on my shoulder. I was surprised. She had hardly said anything to me in the past weeks. She always seemed so cold.  
"Yeah, I'm" I broke out into another coughing fit. "fine." I was shocked to see concern in her eyes.  
"That was a reckless thing you did just now." She reprimanded me. "And also very brave."  
"No, it wasn't. I did what anyone would do." She smiled slightly. The first time I had seen her smile.  
"Come, lets get you to the Healers." She helped me up, then put an arm around my shoulders as the world began to spin.   
"Where's Dev?" I asked suddenly, stopping in my tracks. "He's hurt."   
"He is already at the Healers." With that, she lead me out of the gardens and towards the Infirmary.  
  
*****  
"You're very lucky to be alive." Healer An-Paj said. "And to be unharmed." I smiled, letting out a small cough. He then looked up at Master Peddra.  
"Tell Master Kath to make sure she rests for the rest of the day. Her headache and the dizziness will go away eventually. She breathed in alot of smoke. I gave her some medication that should help her body completely heal by tomorrow."   
"Can I see Dev?" I asked suddenly.  
"Yes, but not for long. He also needs rest." He showed me Dev's room, then went to the next unfortunate patient. I knocked.  
"Come in." Someone called. I walked in to find Dev's master sitting in a chair by the bed. "Oh, Kadi. He's been asking for you." He stood up. "I'll leave you 2 alone for awhile." With that, he walked out and joined Master Peddra, who was waiting outside for me. I slowly walked over to the bed, and winced when I saw him. His arms and hands were completely bandaged up. He also had a bandage around his forehead. I sat down in the empty seat.  
"I'm glad you are alright." He said.  
"Oh, Dev. I am so sorry." I whispered. He smiled half heartedly. I could tell he was trying to put on a brave face.  
"Its not as bad as it seems. Healer An-Paj says I will be completely healed in a week."  
"What happened?" I mentally slapped myself. Nice, Kadi. Great. Exactly what he wants to be asked.  
"Its ok." He said softly, like he knew what I had been thinking. "When I got to Jeet's stable, I found he was frozen. He wouldn't budge for anything. I tried everything to get him to moved, but he was frozen. Then a large piece of burning wood fell right in front of us, blocking our path to the door. Without thinking, I grabbed it and hurled it out of the way. You know the rest." He looked down at his hands. "Looks like I won't be competing after all." I felt tears in my eyes. Why couldn't this have happened to me? "Kadi, you need to take my place."  
"Me?" I asked, staring at him. "I don't know."  
"Kadi, you have to. If you don't, the whole team is going to have to forfeit. You can't let them down."  
"But, me?"  
"Remember during the New Year festival? How I let you hide with me? and you said you owe me one? Well, this is your chance to help me. Please Kadi." How could I say no?  
  
Chapter 11  
Master Peddra walked to her quarters. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She had promised herself to never again care for anyone again. But everytime she was resolved to follow that promise, she would find herself thinking about Kadi-Wan. Why did the girl always pop into her head. She couldn't take her as a Padawan. Not after what had happened. Not after Jeal's death. She didn't want to take that chance. She didn't want to risk losing someone that way again. But why did she find herself thinking about Kadi so much? Were they meant to be... No, she wouldn't think that way. She would not take Kadi as her Padawan. Not now, not ever. Still...  
  
Chapter 12  
"Come on boy." I said, leading Jeet through the Temple halls. He was constantly wanting to stop and check out different things. I had to laugh. He was acting like a newborn foal. Finally, we made it to the docking bay. There was a nice, wide space between us, so I started to jog, making Jeet trot beside me. He needed the execise before the flight. He would be standing for a good 12 hours.   
"Good morning." I said cheerfully as I led him up the ramp. Qui-Gon nodded.  
"Good morning, Kadi. All ready?"  
"Yep." I smiled, leading Jeet tothe room where he would be staying in during the flight. I tied his lead rope to one of the tie rails on the wall, then hurried out. The ship was starting. I could feel the vibrations under my feet. Rushing into the common room, I slid into a seat by Obi-Wan.  
//Hi Obi.// I said, buckling myself in.  
//Good morning Kadi. What took you so long?//  
//Jeet decided to explore every chair, plant, etc.. on the way here.//  
//Is he tied in?//  
//No, I'm letting him run free.// I looked at Obi-Wan. //Of course he's tied in.// Obi-Wan grinned.  
"Hey, what are you guys saying that's so funny?" Bant wondered.   
"Nothing." We said at the same time. Bant rolled her eyes, then went back to a datapad she was reading. Smiling to myself, I leaned back, looking around non-chalantly. Master Peddra was staring at me. I looked at her curiously as she quickly looked somewhere else. What was so interesting about me?  
  
Chapter 13  
Heea was beautiful. I stood by the window, gaping out. I could see lush, green forest for miles. In the distance, I could just make out the ocean that covered part of the planet. As we flew low over the forest, my mind was overwhelmed my the different animal minds. I had to shield myself from the onslaught. It was absolutely amazing. As the Temple came into view, I couldn't help but gasp. It wasn't made out of the shiny, silver metal the Temple on Coruscant was made up of. It looked like it was made out of stone. It was made up of several short temples, instead of one humongus building. Ivy and plant life hung over the edges of the temples, making them look like they were part of the forest itself. I wished I had my camera. I wouldn't have minded looking at the scenery forever.  
"Kadi-Wan, you should prepare Jeet to land. Master Jay is waiting for you." Master Peddra said, startling me. I hadn't sensed anyone come near.   
"Yes, Master Peddra." I said and rushed out of the room. Jeet turned and glared at me as I walked into his room. "Oh, come on. It wasn't that bad." He snorted and looked away. I rolled my eyes and walked over to him. "Look, I'm sorry." I held out a handful of grain as a peace offering. He eyed it for a moment, thought about it, then slowly ate it. I patted him, then untied his lead rope. Jeet visibly perked up when he saw Master Jay. His ears went forward and he started walking a tad bit faster.  
"Why, hello Jeet." Master Jay said with a laugh. "Its good to see you too." He turned to me. "I'll take him, Kadi. You should go get settled in. You have a big day tomorrow and I'm sure you want to get some last minute practicing." I smiled and bowed. A second later, Obi-Wan walked down the ramp after Qui-Gon with both our bags. He tossed mine to me.  
"Geez, Kadi. How much did you pack?" He complained.   
"Hey, I like to come prepared." I replied.   
"Girls." Obi-Wan muttered under his breath, making me laugh out loud.   
  
Chapter 14  
Jeet ran the practice course perfectly. He hardly put up any fuss when he entered the starting gate, then was fine once he got to sniff it. I had never felt so good as we flew through the course. Afterwords, I put him in one of the outdoor pastures and watched as he got out the rest of his energy. He ran around as fast as he could, bucking and kicking while neighing with delight. The sight was wonderful. I loved watching him act like a young foal again.   
"I've never seen him act this way before." Bant commented as the rest joined me.  
"He's happy." I stated simply, smiling as he came to a trot, ears and tail perked up as he pranced around happily. I could have sworn he was showing off. He trotted over, stopping right in front of, demanding attention. He made sure everyone patted him. Just then, Master Qui-Gon approached with the other Masters.   
"I'm afraid I have some bad news." He said. We were all somber instantly. "We just recieved a message from the Council. " He focused his attention on me. "I apologize, Kadi. You won't be allowed to compete." Everything stopped. All the happiness I had felt moments before died away.  
"What? Why?" I managed to get out.  
"You are not a Padawan yet, so cannot officially enter the race. There have been complaints from some of the other Padawans." I could just guess who it was. Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed. We had come to the same conclusion. Bruck. "If we do not find another rider soon, we will be disqualified."  
"Then we'll be disqualified. If Kadi doesn't run, none of us will." Bant stated firmly as the others nodded their agreement.   
"No. Don't do that. You've worked too hard." I felt tears of disappointment come to my eyes. "I'm sorry I've caused this trouble." Bowing to the Masters, I raced off, not wanting them to see my tears.  
//Kadi, wait!// Obi-Wan yelled. I ignored him as I turned around a corner.  
  
Chapter 15  
Without thinking, I found my way to the stables. I sat down on a bail of hay and pulled my knees to my chest, letting the tears come finally. The horse nearest to me stuck her head out of her stall and looked at me with eyes that asked what was wrong. I smiled despite myself.  
"I'm fine." I whispered softly to her, reaching over to pet her nose. She snorted once, and stayed still as I pet her. Slowly, my tears died away.  
"Kadi-Wan?" I jumped up startled and spun around. Standing there was Master Peddra.  
"Master Peddra!" I exclaimed, bowing in respect. How long had she been standing there. "I'm sorry about my outburst, I should have controlled myself better."  
"Don't worry about it. You're upset, its a human reaction." She said kindly, walking over and taking a seat. She patted the bale next to her, motioning for me to sit. "I'm sorry it turned out this way."  
"This was something I could share with my friends. We were going to win together. Why did this have to happen? Why would the Padawans complain?" I burst out, tears once again coming to my eyes.  
"I think maybe they saw you as a threat."  
"Me?" I asked, incredulously. "I've been training for only a year. They've been training for their entire lives."  
"Yes, but you are a very good horseman. Better than most. You understand the animals. And they are jealous. You're only an initiate and being allowed to compete in something that they spend a good part of the year preparing for. If an initiate beat them.." She let it hang, making her point.  
"I can see how they fee. Still, it was cruel."  
"Yes, it was." There was a moment of silence. I looked up to find Master Peddra looking down. She opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. "Kadi, several years ago I began training a girl named Jeal. She was good at almost everything, and had the sweetest disposition. Then, about a year after I first accepted her as my Padawan, she fell ill. The Healers did all they could. I held her hand as she died in a coma." I watched pain fill Master Peddra's face as she paused for a moment. Why was she telling me this now? Tears began to fill my eyes again at her pain. "I have never taken a Padawan since. Every year I would come to the temple, trying to convince myself to take another Padawan, but then the pain would come back, and would leave. Its been the same each year, for 9 years now, until now. I've been fighting it, but it is no use. Kadi, in these past few weeks, you have proved to be everything I have ever wanted as a Padawan, and so much more." My breath stopped. Was she? Could it be possible? "Kadi-Wan Kenobi, will you do me the honor of becoming my Padawan Learner?" I didn't know what to say. I looked into her eyes.  
"Really?" I managed to ask, laughing in surprise.  
"Really." She smiled back.   
"Yes." I exclaimed, tears of happiness now falling. "Yes...Master." I let out another laugh of joy. Without another thought, I hugged her. She returned it instantly. A moment later, we parted. I wiped away my tears. "I'm going to go tell everyone."  
"I all ready told them. Go on, they are waiting. You need to prepare. You have a big day tomorrow." I gave her another small hug, then ran out of the barn.  
  
Chapter 16  
"Kadi, are you almost ready?" Obi-Wan asked, sighing as he sat back.  
"Yep. lets go." I replied, walking out of the bathroom as I tied the white sash around my waist. Each team had a different color of sash, so the teams could be told apart. Just then, my small wrist chronometer chimed. We both looked over.  
//Sith!// I yelled. The tournament was going to start in 10 minutes! We raced out of the room and down the hall.  
//Why didn't you tell me what time it was?// I demanded.  
//I thought we had an hour left!// He yelled back. //I never ealized how long it takes you to get dresses!//  
//Remind me to get you a wrist chrono for our birthday. You need it!//  
//Hey, you already have one! You should have been checking the time!//  
//That's what you were there for!// We raced around the corner and through a door to the outside. Only, it didn't take us outside. Several eyes turned to look at us. We had just happened upon the Master's Lounge.  
"Um, wrong room." I said, grabbing Obi-Wan and dragging him out. We took off back the way we came.  
//I thought you knew where we were going!//  
//Hey, your the one who turned right instead of left!//  
//You were distracting me!// Surprisingly, we found the right door.   
"Where have you been?" Bant asked, turning as we raced over to them. Luckily, Master Jay had Jeet all ready to go.   
"We had some trouble getting here." I said, looking at Obi-Wan. Just then, Master Windu stood up. The Council was going to keep track of the scores. We listened tensely as he told everyone the rules. The race would begin when Master Yoda gave the signal. Each team wasn't allowed to begin their part of the course until they were tagged. Masters would be stationed at each post to make sure there was no cheating. There would also be Knights and Masters hidden along the entire course in case anything happened. Finally, he gave the go ahead to get to your positions. Bant boarded a speeder that was taking the Padawans to where she would start, at the lakes edge. Obi-Wan and I hopped onto another speeder that would take us to the right places.  
//Good luck.// I called as he got off.  
//We don't need luck.// Obi-Wan grinned. I raised an eyebrow, grinning also.  
//Everyone needs luck.// I replied, using the phrase he had told me about when he was with the Young.  
//Not us.//   
  
Chapter 17  
Where is he? I thought as I scanned the path they would be taking. They were supposed to appear at any moment. Jeet nickered behind me, so I reached a hand back and patted him absentmindedly. Jeet had been very good about getting into the gate. He had only paused a moment, before walking in. I was perched on the back door of the gate, waiting for Obi-Wan to show up. I fidgetted slightly as I looked at the bend again. Sighing, I looked up at the sky, bored half to death. I wanted to contact him through our bond, but that could make him lose his concentration. Suddenly someone let out a yell. They were coming. 3 Padawans appeared coming up the path. I couldn't make out who it was. I watched as one person was tagged.  
//Get ready, Kadi!// Obi-Wan shouted. Now I could see him. He was tied with the other 2 boys. Time seemed to slow as they raced forward. Obi-Wan got closer and closer. Suddenly, he slapped my hand. I reacted instantly. I jumped on Jeet and we took off.   
//Ok Jeet. This is just like we practiced.// I told him as we rounded the first bend. We went over the first jump. I kept myself focused on the course, monitoring the person in front of me. Slowly, we gained our way to the lead person. I urged Jeet forward. Soon, we were head to head. The course slipped behind us. Suddenly, the finish line came into view. We were almost out of the forest. Just then, something popped out of the trees, straight into the horses path. The opponents horse reared, then took off in the opposite direction, his rider hanging on for dear life. Jeet bucked and jumped to the side, landing funny. The small squirrel retreated back into the forest. Jeet bucked once again, then took off. We got closer and closer. I could sense the others gaining up to us. That's when I noticed something was wrong. Jeet was running funny. He slowed down. Slower and slower until it was a limping walk. I tried to get him to stop and get over, but he refused and continued on. He wanted to finish the race. The others were almost upon us. Just a few more feet to go.  
  
Chapter 18  
Our opponents caught up to us....just as we crossed the finish line. I let out the breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and practically fell out of the saddle. Jeet and I had been comunicating through the entire course, and it had taken its toll on me. Everyone was cheering. The rest of the team rushed over, enveloping us. It was like a dream. We were all screaming and yelling with delight, hugging one another. Master Peddra made her way through the crowd towards me. She enveloped me with er arms and hugged me close. I returned it willingly.   
"I'm proud of you Padawan." She whispered quietly. It was the first time she had called me that. I welcomed it with arms wide open. Giving my Master one last squeeze, I turned towards Jeet, all business. He was hurt and needed tending to. I grabbed his reins and somehow managed to get out of the group that surrounded our team without being stopped. Looking back once at the group, I began to lead him towards the stable. Master Jay suddenly rushed up. He knelt down by Jeet and gently prodded his injured leg. Jeet's ears went back and began to lean forward to nip Master Jay's neck.  
//Don't even think about. He's trying to help.// I said. //The sooner you cooperate the sooner we can both rest. You did good today.//  
  
*****  
"Its only twisted. It should heal in a few weeks." Master Jay finally told me once we had gotten Jeet back into the barn. "I'm going to go get some ice to help the swelling. I need you to make sure he stays off that leg. Get him to lay down." I nodded and turned to Jeet.  
//Ok, you heard him. Lets get you settled in.// He nodded and began to kneel down, then jerked up in pain as he put pressure on his injured leg.  
"Whoah, you aren't supposed to put pressure there. Ok, lets try this again, but more slowly." I said, helping him to lay down once again. 5 minutes later, he was on his side with me patting his neck and head. "Now don't get too used to this. I'm expecting you to stay in good shape for next years Toest." His head jerked around to look at me. "I'm kidding. You don't have to race next year if you don't want, but I do want to ride you when I can." He lay his head back down and let out a sigh.   
  
Chapter 19  
"I, Master Ava Peddra, take Initiate Kadi-Wan Kenobi as my Padawan learner." My master said. We were back at the Temple, in front of the Council. My apprenticeship to her was being made official.   
"Do you agree, Initiate Kenobi?" Master Windu asked.  
"Yes, Master Windu." I replied, trying to keep from grinning.  
"Then, by the decision of this Council, we hereby recognize you as Padawan Learner to Master Ava Peddra. You are dismissed." We bowed and walked out, me following slightly behind my Master. Once outside, I let the grin come to my face. Master Peddra looked down at me and smiled.   
"Come, lets get settled into our new quarters." She said, leading me to the Master/Padawan Wing of the Temple. She stopped in front of one of the doors and punched in a code. I looked around our new home. It was huge compared to where I had been staying. Sure, I had seen Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon's quarters, but it was still a shock to actually think I would be staying here from now on. Master Peddra disappeared into the Master bedroom for a moment, returning holding an intricate wooden box. She knelt down, motioning for me to do the same.   
"When a Master takes a Padawan, it is a tradition for the Padawans hair to be cut." She said softly, opening the box. I turned my head to watch her take out a pair of silver scissors. "These were used by my Master to cut my own hair when I became a Padawan. They were used again to cut my braid when I became a knight. I look forward to when I will cut your braid and pass these down to you." I held my breath as she began to cut. My head felt lighter and lighter. She started on the left and quickly made her way to the right. Finished, she put down the scissors and picked up something else out of the box. It was a long, thin braid. Black with brown hair weaved into the tip. She took the scissors and cut off a small section, unbraided it, then held it up to my hair. I felt the Force swirl around us as she closed her eyes. Then, she let go of the section. It had somehow been attached to my hair. Gently, she braided it into a tight braid. She then pulled some of my hair back into a small ponytail at the back of my head. "Go wash off." She told me, standing up. I jumped up and ran to my small bathroom. My hair had been cut shoulder length. The braid just reached my shoulder. Holding it up, I looked at it closer. My hair and fused together with my masters hair. The color went from my blond to my Master's black. Studying it for a moment longer, I quickly wiped the hair off my tunic and went back to the common room. Master Peddra turned around and smiled. I smiled back, walking up to her. Once again, she pulled me into a hug. I returned it, sighing. I had finally been chosen.  
  
The End.  
  
  
  



End file.
